Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use network links to communicate with access nodes in the communication network and to coordinate packet transmissions of data to connected wireless devices. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established communication network to provide efficient communication between access nodes and connected wireless devices.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network shared among wireless devices may experience high load (e.g., loading above a threshold) that stems from large amounts of data traffic or poor channel conditions. High-delay communication links may be disproportionately affected by increased data traffic and poor channel conditions. This makes high-delay communication links less effective than low-delay communication links and reduces overall spectral and network efficiency. Accordingly, a channel-aware system that effectively balances load, exploits channel quality variations, and provides a high quality service to users of the telecommunication system communicating through high-delay communication links is desirable.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for scheduling low-delay transmissions from an access node. Packet transmission delay data associated with communication links can be received at a base band unit (BBU). The communication links can be routed between pluralities of antennas of the BBU. A link identification can be assigned to each of the communication links and to each antenna in communication with the BBU. The identification numbers can be stored in the BBU and associated to one or more wireless device subscriber identities. A scheduling algorithm in communication with one of the antennas is selected, at the BBU, from a plurality of scheduling algorithms based on the packet transmission delay data associated with at least one of the communication links. Packet data for at least one wireless device may be transmitted using the selected scheduling module.